i want you now lokixoc lemon
by Silece009
Summary: take me


Today I'm going to the fair! It's a beautiful day out so I decided on a tank top and a cute layered skirt. I didn't feel like getting on any of the rides so this was ok. I decided a candy apple was the first thing I needed so I waited in line. "Excuse me," a manes voice cued. I looked down and sighed. He's probably looking for his girlfriend or something. I saw a figure from the side of me, "Miss?" Out of shock I flinched before looking up at him. He was handsome . . . his coal black hair waved down to his shoulders. He had a crooked smile on his face . . . he was slender and muscular and those eyes . . . I got lost in those green eyes. "I mean no harm, miss?" "Why does it matter?" He seemed amused by my question, "Its polite to call a lady by her name." I shrugged taking my apple, "Call me what you want." "Then you will be named candy," He looked at my apple. We sat down at a table, "What exactly do you want?" No man this handsome would come up to me without wanting something. "I want to hear you cry my name. I want to see those big eyes full of lust and I want to make it hard for you to move." My face turned red and I turned my head, "What if I'm not into men?" "I doubt that," he purred, "Your blushing." I let out a sigh, "I have a boyfriend." An obvious lie but I couldn't help it, he seemed to want me bad. "I doubt it, what kind of man leaves his girlfriend by herself?" I wasn't one to do wild things, "Yes." "Yes," his eyebrow went up. I gave him a look, "Your name?" "Loki." "The god of mischief and lies," I sighed. "You've heard of me," he smiled. I looked over at him, "I'm a fan of mythology, which includes Norse mythology . . . I doubt you are a god." "I will prove it to you later," he gets up. "Do you want more food?" "sure," I wasn't going to say no. When we got in line he got behind me, "I m warning you I don't play fair." I could feel him press against me and my skirt slowly go up in the back. His finger did small circles around my panty covered clit. I bit my lip to hold back my moans. He was torturing me threw out the line and I could feel myself getting wetter. "What will we be having," the man behind the counter smiled. I looked up at the board, "I'll take a turkey leg." "The same for me," Loki paid the man. We sat down and ate, he finished before me and scooted closer to me. Slowly loki slid his hand in between my thighs and gently pinched. I flinched when he found a sweet spot so he pinched again. I bt hard into the turkey. He laughed, "It amuses me to see like this." I bit down the last of my leg and we once again got up. "How about a ride?" I scratched my head, "Sure." He grabbed my hand and led me to another line. We were side by side this time so I looked up at him. He was breath taking, his skin gleamed in the sun. He looked at me so I quickly looked away. I could feel him staring into my soul. My face turned red, "uumm." My face was pulled so I could only see those green eyes, "You're so irrisistable when you blush." Loki grabbed me by my hips and brought me into a kiss. The kiss was short and when he went to pull away he bit my lip. My legs buckled . . . It was getting harder to resist him. I wanted him NOW . . . on the floor on the stairs . . . anywhere. We got on the farris wheel. It had a cement flooring and a umbrella roof. It could fit quite a few people on it but we were the only ones on it before it went up. We sat side by side when I couldn't move my arms. "Your getting close to how I want you . . . but you aren't quite there yet," he whispered before nibbling my ear. I whimpered and ggave him a pleading look. Loki slowly brought me into a kiss which deepend quickly. We were fighting for domanence which he easily won. I culd feel his hands go under my shirt and bra. He gently pinches and groped me. A small moan escaped my broke ur kiss and took his hands away as we came to the ground. "You have such a sweet sounding moan. I do apologize for your panties." "My pantie-." When we went back up he ripped my panties apart. He slid a finger into my womanhood. I bit my lip to keep the moans from coming out. He rubbed and rubbed. My body was in pure extacy and when I was about to release he withdrew. THAT was it , , , I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to move to grab him but my arms were still stuck. I looked at my arms in confusion, there wasn't anything on them . . . "How?" "There are many things I can do," Loki nibbled my ear. I was shaking, "Please . . ." "Now now," Loki took my chin with ne finger, "Be good for a little while longer. Don't you want to see the fireworks?" I whimpered again, I didn't care about fire works . . . The wheel stopped and we got off just in time to stand for the fireworks. He held me from behind and kissed my neck in different spots. My knees buckled when he found my sweet spot. He bit gently on it. I clenched my jaw. "shall we go," I could hear him smirk. I knodded and before I knew it I was in a bathroom. I looked around in confusion while he turned on the shower. "I told you I am I god." I didn't know what to say to that. "Take a shower, it was a hot day." I stripped without thinking and joined him. He was vary muscular for how small he was. I was washing when I felt steaming water up my womanhood. I let out a moan and realized Loki was using the hose on me. He could tell I was going to fall so he grabbed me. His body was pressing against mine as the water sprayed my clit. "There's a counter with a small chair, sit on the counter," Loki put me on my feet again. I walked over and did as he said. I could feel my face burning red when he came out. He was confedent and I could tell by the way he strutted over. I could tell he was thinking when he grabbed my hair. "I'm going to lick every inch of your tight little cave pf yours," He slipped a finger in and rubbed gently. "And when your almost at the point of where you can't walk, I'm going to throw you against a wall and tear you up. You will bruse and I might go a little harder then you like . . . Im I understood?" His finger was hitting every spot I had. "Y-yes." "Good girl," His tongue licked down my neck as he pushed my butt to the edge of the counter. The chair scooted forwards as he sat down. He placed my legs on his shoulders and slid his tongue deep inside me. His hands corressed my sides and legs while he sloppily licked me. My body was in pure exstasy as he flicked his tongue. The lust that I had was easing but it wasn't gone quite yet. I could feel knots forming in my stomach, "Loki!" I lost conrole of my body. Next he sucked on my thigh until he had left his mark. When he was done with that he went back and tongue fucked me. The room was filled with my moans and screams when he kept making me finnish. I didn't think I could go again when Loki got up and slammed me against a separate wall. He hoisted me up on his hips and roughly took my in. I screamed from both pleasure and pain as he thrusted himself deeper and deeper within me. I grabbed him with the rest of my strength I clawed his back. He let out a small laugh and put me back on my feet, "I clearly haven't done my job." Roughly he shoved me back on the counter, this time with my butt out and my stomach facing down. My hair once again was pulled back as he roughly slammed back in me. I let out another scream while he took me roughly. My body went numb and once again I came. I could hear him grunt shortly after and he pulled out. My body was done, I couldn't do it anymore. I slumped down and laid there. I could feel him pick me up as my eyes closed. 


End file.
